


Kaminari’s Suffering :3

by SilloAnnis



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Dadzawa, Denki-Centric, Depression, Insanity, Insensitive Topics, Kaminari Denki Angst, Kaminari Denki-centric, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Whump, kaminari denki is depressed, more to be added - Freeform, over charging, self electrication, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilloAnnis/pseuds/SilloAnnis
Summary: This is a fic for those that love Kaminari’s suffering, and angst! I will accept prompts for his suffering, but I won’t accept all of themChapter 1- Kaminari’s quirk reacts to being struck by thunder (Kirishima’s POV)





	Kaminari’s Suffering :3

It was supposed to be a simple training day, that’s all...

It was around the end of the day, on a Friday, meaning that it was almost the weekend, and Aizawa-Sensei had us out here practicing sword fighting, FREAKING SWORD FIGHTING! Of course, at some point, Sero has asked “So why are we doing this again?” To which Aizawa-Sensei replied “Because some quirkless villains or just villains prepared for when they lose their quirk carry weapons, sometimes, swords” there was a small ‘Oh’ from the crowd. “Kirishima” I had heard my name which snapped me out of my thoughts, and he gestured for me to get on the wooden beam, meaning it was my turn, so I stepped up, and grabbed a blunted sword. “Kaminari, Your against Kirishima” “okay!” Kaminari jumped up onto the beam, shaking it a bit, and grabbed a sword, also blunted, I could feel the rain trickling down my neck, it’s a shame that we don’t have winter uniforms. I had thrusted my sword at Kaminari, and he parried in response, and almost fell off the beam. Then I had swung at his head, so he used his sword to block, then used his sword to jab my stomach, making me fall onto the ground, making him the winner. “Kaminari wins” I heard Aizawa-Sensei say lazily “Haha! I win!” Kaminari had raised his sword in the air when he said that, then the sound of lightning crackled in the sky, followed by a thunderbolt striking Kaminari, causing him to fall off of the beam, and into the mud, as thunder crackled around him like a cloak, and he started screaming in agony, and Yaoyorozu made a giant tarp to cover everyone (excluding Mineta, I wonder why?), then screamed “Everyone, get in!” I had crawled in, along with everyone else, then peaked out of the tarp, and saw that lightning was everywhere, and now Kaminari was on his knees, still screaming, I looked closer, and realized he had been biting his lip, causing blood to spill out of his nose and mouth, and his eyes were scrunched close, his hands were on his face, fingers scratching desperately to get the pain to stop. Then everything stopped, and I looked up to see Aizawa-Sensei was on the beam and erased his quirk. “You guys can come out now, I erased his quirk till he passed out” after Aizawa-Sensei had said that, we all crawled out, and we all saw Kaminari’s still body on the ground, so I bent down to pick it up, when I saw long scars going down his face, looking like little thunderbolts, and his left eye socket was bleeding, along with bloody scratch marks on his cheeks, and tears tracks that had washed off some of the blood. “Come on, lets take him to recovery girl” Aizawa-Sensei’s voice had snapped me out of my daze, so I heaved the limp but not yet lifeless body over my shoulder, and carried him to the nurse’s office. When I walked in, I felt a hit against my head, and looked down to see a displeased old lady nurse glaring at me. “It’s always 1-A isn’t it?” I heard her grumble. “So my friend got hit by lightning, causing his quirk to lose control, could you help him please?” I had half pleaded. “Of course deary! Lay him on the bed, I’ll check him out, you go now and tell your classmates that he’ll be alright” to that, I had signed in relief, and walked out, only to the class waiting outside the door. “Is he okay?!” Both Midoriya and Uraraka has shouted at the same time. “Recovery girl said he should be fine!” I had put my hands up in exasperation from being crowded, then walked to the dorms with everyone else, and went into my room to take a break from the emotional stress, then I heard knocking on my door and a recognizable shout. “Yo, Shitty hair!” I sighed at the name, and stood up, opened the door, then saw Bakugo standing there angrily. “Don’t be locking yourself in there like a hermit!” I then felt myself be dragged out, smiling as I thought about how much of a mother hen Bakugo was. Bakugo has dragged me into Mina’s room, where I saw Sero, Mina, Mineta, Jirou and Ojiro. “Welcome to the ‘Make Kaminari feel better with cards committee” I lost all confusion on my face, then replied “Oh, so that’s what this is! I thought this was a cult!” After my remark, I got a few chuckles. I sat with them and worked on my card, which said ‘Thanks for being the slightly better devil on my shoulder for me to listen to’ which did make like zero sense, to I just drew on it after that. When I looked over, I saw what the others said. Mineta’s said ‘Thanks for being my partner in crime, and for bailing me out that one time’, Jirou’s said ‘Congrats, you got yourself hurt, hope you come back soon to be the comedy relief’, her card had a drawing of Dumb Kaminari. Mina’s said ‘Roses are red, your name definitely isn’t Gabe, hope you soon get out of your bed, miss you babe!’ Which was written in a hot pink pen. Bakugo’s said ‘hope you get better discount pikachu, D O N ‘ T D I E!’ The note at the end made me snicker, thinking about how much of a Tsundere Bakugo can be. Sero’s read ‘are you tape? Because all of my emotions are sticking to you!’ And it had a doodle of a mini Sero in sunglasses that was finger gunning. And finally, Ojiro’s said ‘whenever you decide to pet my tail, it actually feels like a massage, thanks!!’ Once we got done with the cards, we had a sleepover, (excluding Jirou and Mineta and Ojiro) after about an hour, everybody passed out. I had woke up to a weird noise, only to see Mina screaming “Meep! Meep! Meep!” In my face. “W-What are you doing?” Mina stopped and said “I was being your alarm clock!” .... “why??” “Just cause!” I looked around and realized I was the last one up. “Anyways, you ready to visit Kaminari?” Oh yeah! “Sure” I walked out with her to see the card making squad outside. “Finally, now we can go see sparky!” Shouted an inpatient Bakugo. We had walked into the nurses office, and sat on some chairs next to the cot where he was sleeping. He was turned over so we couldn’t see him, then his figure shook, causing Recovery Girl to rush in and check his pulse, then stop in front of us. “Oh, hello again! His condition is nothing too much to worry about! What had happened was the amount of electricity his body let out was spurred on by the thunder storm, causing blood vessels to swell and burst, he had also been scratching at his face, so I had to bandage that up, and he had scratched up his socket, so I had to cover it to keep it from being infected, that’s all so far though-“ she was cut off when Aizawa-Sensei walked in. “Could I be informed of his real condition?” Which has caused me to raise my eye brows in shock. “Sure, follow me” Recovery girl lead Aizawa-Sensei into her office, and I could hear slight murmuring, but it wasn’t loud enough to understand. Then we heard groaning, and saw Kaminari sit up. “Ugh, where am I? Oh hey guys!” We all gasped at the sight of his face. It was covered in long scars winding around his left eye like spider webs, he had a bandaged eye patch, and had some gauze on his cheeks. “K-kaminari, are you oka-“ Bakugo has cut me off. “What the fuck you damn nerd!” He had screamed at Kaminari. “Um... sorry?” “Damn right your sorry! They were worried!” I snickered at Bakugo obviously hiding his emotions. Then, Aizawa-Sensei walked out. “Recovery girl said you guys need to leave, Kaminari needs more treatment” he made some motions with his hands for ya to leave, so naturally we all walked out while muttering and grumbling our argument.

**Author's Note:**

> So, updates will be rare, and this whole story is all just Kaminari’s suffering


End file.
